


Egg and Chicken Birthday

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: This was one shot was supposed to be part my main story in Two girls from different timelines become lovers? in chapter 18 but didn't have enough time to write the chapter to get there.





	1. Sakura first birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was one shot was supposed to be part my main story in Two girls from different timelines become lovers? in chapter 18 but didn't have enough time to write the chapter to get there.

Sakura was sitting outside on the porch where she and Saki her girlfriend always sit together to see the sunrise every morning. But that's not the reason why she was out there by herself. She was sitting out there out sulking as today was her birthday and Sakura was hoping to get some sort of gifts from her friends and her girlfriend in the morning as she told them a few days ago her birthday was coming soon and today was that day but none of them were in the manor or her manager was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura let out a deep sighed as she looks up to the blue sky.

"Even my friend's idols and my girlfriend don't want to celebrate my birthday with me." Sakura lamented in a sad tone.

Back when she was alive, Sakura never celebrate her birthday not even once as she too busy focusing on studying to get into the school she wanted but that never happened because she fail the entrance exam to get in. But now she has the chance to have a birthday but there was no one there celebrate it with her.

Sakura was so deep thoughts that she didn't hear the van stopping right in front of the manor. Only Yugiri calling her name and over again that Sakura was bought out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yugiri where our are the rest of our friends," Sakura asked the courtesan nervously as Yugiri was walking towards her with a blindfold in her hand. But Yugiri didn't answer the redhead but instead place the blindfold around the redhead's eyes and tie the remaining at the back of her head.

Yugiri took Sakura's hand and walk back to the van with Sakura keep asking where her friends are and where the courtesan and Kotaro are taking her. But once again Yugiri didn't say anything but justs smile at the redhead.

Sakura can tell the ride there was bumpy and rough as she keeps jumping up and down and right to left and left to right in her seat despite with her seatbelt on. After about an hour of driving the van came to stop and Sakura can hear Kotaro yelling at them to get out. Still, blindfolded Sakura got out the van with the help of Yugiri.

Sakura was still walking about for ten minutes until she felt two strong hands on her shoulders pushing her down gently on the blue mat that she felt the smooth silk touch her legs.

Yugiri took the blindfold off Sakura and as soon as the courtesan did the redhead open her eyes slowly until both of them were completely open.

And in front of her were all her friends who were holding different colors presents in their hands except Saki who was brushing madly and wasn't facing her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura, sorry we weren't at the house to say happy birthday to you as we were busy setting this up for you," Ai says as she points to the food and drinks and most important the cake that was cover in strawberry and edible sakura petals with icing around the cake.

Sakura started to cry as she thought everybody forget her birthday was today but here they are right in front her holding her presents in their hands.

"Sakura don't cry you should be happy, today is your birthday after all," Yugiri says as she sits next to Sakura and warps her arms around the redhead.

"I am happy Yugiri, it's just that I thought you guys forget my birthday and I was worry you guys that didn't care my about birthday, but I'm glad you guys remember after all," Sakura says after finally wiping the tears off her face.

"Sakura you idiot, we can never forget your birthday after you told us many times each day," Ai says as she sits down next to Yugiri and Sakura and Ai forehead flick the redhead's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ai," Sakura says as she started to laugh and with the others soon started to laugh with her.

Soon the other girls sit down on the blue mat and gave their presents to the redhead which Sakura happily open them with a smile on her face.

The first one was Ai which was a pair of red Sakura earrings that match her hair, next was lily who present to the redhead was a giant teddy bear. Junko gift was a cooking book with different recipes as the Showa idol knows Sakura likes to cook. Yugiri's gift was a handmade scarf as courtesan knows winter is coming around the corner.

And Tae one was surprisedly was a scented candle for couples.

The only one who hasn't give their gift yet was Saki as she told the redhead she will give it to her when they are about to leave and Sakura was disappointed that she was looking forward to her girlfriend's gift the most. But for now she will just enjoy today food and drinks but importantly the cake as Sakura likes sweet things.

After eating the food and drinks and Lily telling bad jokes it's was time to eat the cake and everyone was one sitting around the cake with Sakura in front of the cake.

"Don't forget to make wish Sakura," Lily says she was ready to get the first cake piece or second if the little child actress can't get it first before anyone else.

Sakura closes her eyes for a bit before opening them again and took a deep breath before blowing out the candles on the cake.

"So what did you wished for Sakura?" The child actress asked.

"That is a secret Lily," Sakura says in a teasing manner.

"Aw that no fun," Lily says in a pouting tone.

After cutting a piece for everybody and eating the cake, the girls were just enjoying the sight breeze of the wind blowing past their face and with the Sakura's petals coming down which one of them landed on the redhead's nose.

Which causes Sakura to giggle and got from laying down on her girlfriend's lap to go grab two Sakura's flowers petals that were nearby to place them in her hair and Saki's.

"Look Saki we match now." Sakura says as she spins around before softly landing on the soft grass.

"Y-yeah." Saki says as the blonde girl lay down next to the redhead.

The two lovers just continued laying down next to each other until Saki got up which Sakura got up as well.

"Egghead close your eyes ok?"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a few minutes until she was told to open them when Sakura did she saw a small red box in her hand. Sakura looks up to see her girlfriend not looking at her.

Sakura opens the box to what inside and inside the box was a necklace that was shaped like a Sakura flower with a sight pink color around the outer layers of the necklace.

"Saki this is lovey, where did you get it?" Sakura asked as she admiring the necklace.

"Got this necklace from a little shop a while back when I went with Yugirl."

"Do you want me to put the necklace on for you?" Saki asked.

Sakura nodded and handed the necklace to Saki to put it on her.

After putting the necklace on the redhead, the two looked into each eyes before going in a short passionately kiss as their manager was here to take them home and they didn't want him to see them kissing.

The two got up and help the other girls packed to go home and the drive back was short as Kotaro have something to do. So after unpacking everything from the van and cleaning the plates, they use for the party and when they did finish cleaning it was nighttime so the girls have quick shower and dinner so they can go to bed.

Sakura was the last to finish and when the redhead walked into the room to see all her friends and her girlfriend were sleeping already so Sakura tiptoe to her girlfriend bed and hopped in with her."

Sakura kissed Saki's cheek before falling sleep herself and little did she know the blonde was wake smiling at her.

"Happy birthday egghead," Saki says before falling sleep and warping her arms around her girlfriend.


	2. Finding a birthday gift for Saki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a birthday gift can be difficult, especially if it a girl like Saki

Even since her birthday last month, Sakura was always admiring the necklace she got from her girlfriend when they went to that secret place and she still doesn't know where her friends found that place.

But for now she can worry about that later as she has more pressing matters to deal with and that is her girlfriend birthday coming up in two days and to say the least she started to become even more stress as she heard Ai and Saki conversation two days ago when she walk by the kitchen room as she was about to cook for her lover and her friends.

Sakura was now getting ready to go the shopping mall to see if she can find a birthday present for her girlfriend Saki as today is the blonde girl birthday but then again it would be difficult to get a gift for Saki as she has no idea what to get her girlfriend in the first place.

Sakura was about to leave until she heard Saki calling her name.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Saki asked as she took a step closer to her lover and put her arms around the redhead.

"Oh, I am just going for a short jog around the block and then maybe stop by the cafe where you and I went on our third date together to have a meal there."

Of course she was lying about where she was really going and in truth, she was going to the shopping mall to try to find a gift for her girlfriend and Sakura never likes telling lies to anyone, especially Saki as she is very fond of her and Saki herself is also very fond of her as well.

"Sorry Saki, I would like to have some time for myself, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh ok, I was hoping I can join you since we haven't spent that much time with each other because our manager is working us to the bone but if you want to go alone then that fine with me Sakura, you have a time good without me and came back soon ok?"

Saki gives her lover a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the room where she and the redhead slept together every night where they make out instead of sleeping.

Sakura could tell Saki was upset with her that she couldn't go with her today and she too wanted to spend time with the biker girl as they haven't spent that much time with each other but Sakura can't let Saki tag along with her as she needs to do this on her own.

When Sakura got to the shopping mall, it was already lunch hour as there were a lot of people lining up for their food in various food store.

But she not here for that as she needs to find a gift for Saki as quick as possible so she go home and apologizes to her lover when she gets back.

After looking around for about an hour in the shopping mall, Sakura was about to give up finding a gift for Saki until she saw one store that was selling skull necklace's, earrings that were shaped like a ninja star and the rings are demon with slightly red's lights growing out of them.

Sakura went inside the store and as soon as she did, all the men and woman wearing similar items in the shop started to look at the redhead which cause her to become nervous.

"Maybe this is such a bad idea," Sakura says as she made her way towards the exit until the shop owner stops her.

"Don't worry about them, that how they treat all new customers so what can I do ya."

"Well you see, I'm trying to find a gift for my girlfriend and I don't what to get her and I was about to give up until I saw this store so when I went in I got sacred by the other people looking at me, so I was about to leave when you stop me from doing so."

"So do you know what is the perfect gift for me to give to her."

The shop owner smile at the redhead before going in the back to grab something and a few minutes later, she came out with a few large boxes and placed them in right of the redhead.

"Take a look at this sweetheart and let me know if you find anything you like in these boxes." The older woman told the redhead before leaving her to deal with the new customers that just walked in.

After looking in the boxes, Sakura found three gifts in one of the large boxes.

"Yes this will do nicely and I am sure Saki would like my gift for her, excuse me miss I would like to purchase these please."

After paying for the three items and going to a wrapping service to warp the presents up before heading on home and she also brought snacks as well.

"I can't wait to go home and give my gift to my girlfriend," Sakura says as she walks out of the shopping mall.

Meanwhile back the Franchouchou manor, Saki was in hers and Sakura's bed pouting away underneath the blanket covers.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend rejected me to join her and I was hoping I can spend time with her today as our manager is not here today, but she told me she wants time to herself and I don't know when we get another chance to laze around like this."

Saki let a out deep sighed before getting out underneath the covers and turning to face the photo that she and her lover went to the photoshoot a few months ago when they asked by their manager to do it.

Saki picked up the photo and held it close to her chest as she cherishes this photo of her and Sakura.

Back when she was alive, she confessed her feelings to her friend Reiko but of course, she got turned down from Reiko telling her that she doesn't swing that and was going to leave the biker life behind to start a family of her own when she was older.

So when Saki saw Reiko being happy with her lover, she couldn't bring herself to be part of her friend's life anymore as Reiko was slowing distancing away from her so Saki was going to have rival race with the boss leader until Reiko shows up and the two friends have a fight with each other before Saki gave her Tamagotchi as parting gift before she and the other leader have the race.

And that when she died that night and came back as a zombie to become idols with the other girls and one of them becomes her lover when she met her.

Saki took a look of the photo of her girlfriend and her and started to smile as she remembers the day when they went got their picture taken together.

"We sure look cute together don't we babe," Saki says while wiping the tear off her face. She didn't know why but she is very fond of her egghead of a girlfriend as she knows Sakura is the one for her as Sakura prove to her that she more than just a doormat to be pushed around or taken advantage of as the redhead one up her in a rap battle, which she finds girls like that are hot to her.

But there are other reasons she likes her girlfriend very much such as the redhead continued to wow her with random things like cooking, teaching her how to swim when Sakura could be doing something else or dealing with her tough attitude all the time where the other idols girls can't stand her at all but are still friends with her

But that one thing that makes her happy the most is that Sakura loves her and not anyone else, even more than the redhead's favorite idol Ai who's now part of their group now.

And plus being around her lover makes her at ease as such the scent of Sakura strawberries shampoo makes her calm down when she angry or upset or when they out and about doing couple things like seeing a movie where the redhead jumps at every jump scare and Sakura always interlocks her fingers with hers or holding hands while they eat ice cream or watching the sunset together before both them shared a passionate kiss as the sun goes down.

But here she is alone in the manor as her friends were having lunch and they going to see a movie at nighttime and her lover isn't still back.

Saki was about to go sleep until she heard her lover calling her name from somewhere nearby in the manor asking where she is.

"I am in here Sakura."

A few minutes later Sakura came in only to see Saki not looking at her as the blonde girl is under the blanket covers again.

"Saki must be still mad at me for turning her down today but I hope I can cheer her up with these birthday gifts."

Sakura walk and sit down on the bed next to Saki to try to get her lover out underneath the blanket covers but the blonde girl refuses to get leave the covers to face Sakura.

"Saki could you please came out there now so I can see your face."

A few minutes later Saki finally came out underneath the covers but not facing the redhead.

"Hey Sakura there, how was your jog this morning and your little meal at the cafe," Saki asked while still not looking at Sakura

"Actually Saki, I didn't do my morning jog or went to the cafe as I went shopping to get your birthday presents as your birthday is today." 

Sakura took out the small warp up three presents from her bag and place them on the bed.

"These are for you Saki so please open them at your own pace."

But Sakura noticed not Saki making effort to open them, instead, Saki was now facing her.

"Sakura you could just told me the truth where you really went cause I won't be mad at you for lying to me so next time tell me the truth."

"Sorry Saki, I just wanted to get something for your birthday like when you give me that wonderful necklace for my birthday last month."

"Oh really? well, thanks Sakura for getting these presents for me but I don't need these gifts as I have already the best birthday present right in front of me."

"Wait Saki, am I missing something? you don't like my gifts, I know I should get that one instead of these gifts."

"Sakura stop talking for a sec."

"Wait why Saki?"

"Sakura you are my birthday present to me and I can't ask for anything better than you as you always dealing with my tough girl attitude all the time and always taking the time to teach me new things when you don't have to but you do it anyway." 

"And I appreciate that as most people or zombies can't deal me all the time, but the most thing I liked about you is that you loved me for me and not faking it as they have to pretend as they do."

"So what I am trying to say is that I am grateful for you loving a girl like me and these presents are nothing to compare to you Sakura." 

"Oh Saki, that means so much to me that you value me more than these presents." 

Sakura kiss her girlfriend lips which Saki return the kiss back and after while of kissing, Saki decided to open her presents which were a cool looking snapback that said my number one badass girlfriend in the world, the second one was a skull necklace and last but least was a drive in tori keychain.

Saki places the presents in the drawer before resuming kissing the redhead again and a few minutes into the kiss Sakura broke the kiss and got off the bed to walk to the door to lock the door.

"Sakura what are you doing and why did you lock the door?"

"Well since all our friends are out having fun somewhere and won't be back at least for a few hours at least, we can have a little fun ourselves," Sakura says as she begins taking off her clothes and underwear as she starts to walk towards Saki in a sexy manner.

"Sakura you naughty girl, but I don't mind you being this bold as I like this side of you," Saki says as she starts to take off her clothes and underwear too.

A few hours later, Ai and the others came back from having lunch and seeing a movie and when they did come home it was already nighttime so they just have a quick shower and change into their pajamas.

"Hey does anyone know where Saki and Sakura are cause I want to tell them about the movie we just saw," Junko says with excitement.

"I think I know where they," Ai says as she left the room to get the key from the keyboard to their room.

When Ai got to Sakura's room and Saki and unlock the door to get in, she was greeted with their clothes and underwear all over the place as well the smell of sex still lingering in the room and she saw her friends still going at it.

Ai just lock the door again and left to tell the others to not bother them as Sakura and Saki are busy with each other.

"Do you think Ai will be mad at us for doing this again when she told us not to have sex in the manor," Saki asked.

"Who knows Saki, but I don't care about that as I want my kiss now so shut up and kiss me like you mean it Saki."

"Best birthday gift ever," Saki says which the two started to giggle before Saki started to kiss the redhead intensely and Sakura returning the kiss with much force.

Ai can still hear Sakura's and Saki intense lovemaking from their room and she not even back to where the others are yet.

"I think we should get their room soundproof when we get more money from our next show," Ai says before walking back in the room where the others are.


End file.
